fanloidfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Takara Sora
Sora Takara (タカラ空 Takara Sora) es una fanloid creada por DULCEALEX52 de 16 años de edad. El nombre Takara (Tesoro) y Sora (Cielo), harían como referencia al nombre como Tesoro del cielo. Biografía: Edad:16 Nacionalidad:Mexicana Idiomas:Hasta ahora solo japones Personalidad Sora es alegre, de vez en cuando es seria con gente que no conoce, y ya con la que si conoce, si habla más(mucho._.), también se puede decir que es algo,valiente(jajajaja se escucho raro xD), ya que cuando se propone algo lo hace(aveces), no tiene miedo de decir lo que piensa y lo que siente de los demás. Siempre esta sonriendo, pero cuando mete la pata se pone seria como cuando duerme.Le gusta hacer amigos, aunque ese no es su punto fuerte.Su diseño esta un poco basado en Hatsune Miku(Cabello). Aveces(AVECES) puede ser mas pervertida que tu viendo: Kissxsis, Yosuga no Sora, kampfer, ImoCho, y así ewe. Características Le gusta: El turquesa y aqua, le gustan mucho los perros y gatos, Kissxsis, Len Kagamine,hda,Un show mas, Corazón de melón, etc, etc. disgustos: '''Que cuando no quiere, esta de pervertida . Curiosidades *Tiene una chihuahueña llamada Maya. *Se ha descubierto que Sora es Yandere, Hana se lo pegó. *Sora puede leer la mente . * Cuando siente que algo va mal, siente dolor en su estomago. Relaciones con Vocaloids,Utau y Fanloids: ''Vocaloid:'' Miku: Son muy buenas amigas: junto con Hana,Rin y Luka siempre van juntas(aveces) a cualquier lugar Rin:Son muy buenas amigas Len: Son muy buenos amigos, aunque aveces Sora se deja llevar por sus pervertideces Luka: Muy buenas amigas Kaito: igual que con Len Meiko: La regaña cuando esta con Kaito y Len(ella es como una Madre para Sora) IA: Se llevan súper Maika: se llevan bien '''Utau: Defoko: se llevan normal, no hablan pero hablan. Teto Kasane: Se llevan bien, pero Sora trata de no hacerla enojar, ya que teme a que use sus taladros. Tei Sukone: a Sora no le gusta que se acerque tanto a Len, ya que cree que le puede hacer algo(aquí enserio cree que le haga algo). Momo Momone: se llevan bien y normal. Fanloid: Magane Hana : Son mejores amigas y son inseparables. Takara Hikari : Son hermanos, se llevan muy bien y todas las noches ven juntos Kissxsis(Si se acaba la temporada y OVAs, ven Yosuga no sora o Kampfer, o simplemente la vuelven a repetir) él y Sora juegan mucho con Maya, Aveces los dos están de pervertidos y hacen teatros en su casa tipo Kissxsis cuando no está Hana. Jade Eden : Siempre que sacan a pasear a Maya y a Neon, se terminan riendo, ya que estos terminan persiguiéndose. Son muy buenas amigas. Kuroi Mai y Towako : Son muy buenas amigas,a las 3 les gustan los gatos y perros Sutekina Oto : Amigas Yanderes Shi Kurai: Son muy buenas amigas Kyouhei neko:Son buenos amigos Kamira Masota : Sora es su cuñada y buena amiga Rally Takami : Son muy buenos amigos y se llevan bien. Nako Akaine : Pervertiamigos! Sora ya no está enamorada de él. Tokushu On :Se llevan bien pues son buenas amigas. Kuroi Maito/Towa : igual que con Mai y Towako, son como mejores amigos. StarrY: Son buenas amijas Apariencia: Anterior: Tiene orejas de neko, aveces simplemente se muestra como una humana normal. Su pelo se puede mostrar de muchas formas, puede ser de color aqua o turquesa. Usa una blusa morada hasta la cintura y es muy mona Su falda rosa va un poco mas arriba que sus rodillas. Sus botas llegan un poco mas arriba que sus rodillas pero mas abajo de su falda Nuevo: Blusa blanca, con rayas turquesas, usa un saco gris. Falda de doble color, Negro y Rojo. Tiene calcetas hasta mas arriba de sus rodillas, y usa converse rojos con negro. No tiene nekomimis, y sus ojos son de un mismo color. Configuración de voz: Su voz es parecida a la de Luka Megurine pero su voz es basada en Miku Hatsune. ~Sora es: -8.000 en audacity ~Ya que es basada en Miku, su voz es mas grave, puede que no se escuche igual algunas veces, hasta sus notas altas pueden parecer a las de Miku. Cuando hace su voz forzada, es: SF-A2 Miki -7.500 en audacity. Su voz en VOCALOID3 está echa con la voz de Kagamine Rin NOTAS: Hecha por GumiMegpoid29 ''Covers: World is Mine Love is War Electric Angel Rolling Girl Magnet(con Hana) ---- A partir de aqui su garganta sana, y se escucharán bien sus canciones. The Disappearance of Takara Sora-DEAD END- World's end dancehall (Con Hana) Just Be Friends Romeo and Cinderella 'Proximos:''' Panda Hero Frases: *Nyaa!~~ *Yaoi~~ *No es que sea loca, solo tengo una realidad diferente a la tuya *etto... *Claro! Galería Taralintaralaotaralou.jpg|Primer imagen de Takara Sora sora_en_la_escuela.jpg|Sora con uniforme escolar:3 soraestilomiku.jpg|Sora versión Miku Hatsune:3 sorasquare.png|Sora Square:3 loveiswarsoratakara.jpg|"DECLARO ESTA GUERRA, EN NOMBRE DEL AMOR!!" SoraChibi_PatasRosas.png|Kawaii(mi primera imagen hecha con paint tool sai de Sora) soraconflor.jpg|Sora con una margarita nekomimi_sora2.jpg|Nyaa~ figuritatakarasora.jpg|Figurita de Takara Sora(De mi hermana gemela perdida PaulaChan:3) TakaraSoraDulcealex52.jpg 2014-01-31 23.29.47.jpg|Sora..... decepcionada?(no se que fin tuvo esta imagen que hice .-.) rollinggirl.jpg|Imagen para su cover "Rolling Girl"(ahora si, es esta:3) Las mejores amigas!.png|Las mejores amigas:3 soraymaya.jpg|Sora y Maya x3 aww.jpg|Sora,Hana y las hermanas Kuroi :33(quedo rara pero me esforce D:) 2014-01-31 23.54.54.jpg|Konnichiwa! soral.jpg|Cuerpo completo de Sora:3 SORAYHIKARI.jpg|Sora y Hikari:3 ñomimi.jpg|Sora de peque:3 muuu.jpg|Sora con traje de vaquita x3 sora,hana y nyu.jpg|La nueva hermana de Sora,Takara Taiga, que esta en desarrollo, Hana y Sora =3 base.png|Sora TakaraSoraymaganeHanayKamoraMasota.png|:3|Hana,Sora y Taiga por Nyo :3 Sora_Takara_6.png||Sora :3 box sora.png|El boxart de Sora :3 TakaraSoraBlackRockShooter.jpg|Sora, Black Rock Shooter =w= ChibiMakerSora.jpg|>w< kawaii~ *-* =w=2.jpg|Sora cuando alguien menciona la palabra"YAOI" Nanami and sora chibis.png|Sora y Nanami Chibis x3 Figma sora.jpg|Figurilla de Sora x3 (Gracias Ruki! =3 ) pruebadeadend.jpg|Para su cover "The Dissapearance of Takara Sora" x3 Soraenescuela.jpg|En el primer grado de escuela, Sora era muy seria, y tenia un aura de misterio(._., si, la hice yo, dibujo original ewe x3) Maid.png|Sora versión Maid (ragalito por Nyo ) Base group 4 by deviko-d53yj7a.png|Y Sora con pijama de Nyan Cat x3! Sora&HanaWorldsenddancehall.jpg|Esta es para el cover de World's end dancehall de Sora&Hana >w< SoraPlaya.jpg|Sora con traje de baño(Sora: >-<) Nivel_2_sora_cris_y_pari.png|Sora en el juego de Super Super Fanloid Power Takara_sora_fail.png|Imagen WFT! Sorachibi.gif|Sora chibi gif x3 Hana_sora_y_taiga_2.png|Hana y Sora Hana_y_sora_fail.png|dibujo de Hana y Sora borroso Picasion.com_b819f381d7f8496393835c22920b7054.gif|están borrosas al final del gif? nendoroid_sora.png|nendoroid de sora Wall Dulce.png|Wall Sora y Toku.jpg|imagen de sora y toku, toku la estaba abrazando fanloid girl.jpg nuevolooksora.jpg|Sora con otro tipo de flequillo(en dibujos, puede ser con este o con el normal x3 ) Lin,Sora,Mai y towako.jpg|Sora,Mai,Towako y lin Sorax333.jpg Justbefriends.jpg|Pa' su cover de just be friends x3 (Sora: ;-; ) nenplsora.jpg|Nendoroid Plush de Sora x3 Soraax333.jpg|Sora diciendo yay! (Sora: *Despues de ver la imagen* sha se que parezco loli -_-U) Sora ángel sprite.png|Sprite Sora Videojuego: Kuotsu (Por Alyss) Sora arte conceptual.png|Arte conceptual (Por Alyss) Romeo and Cinderella Sora.png|Takara Sora - Romeo and Cinderella Hana Sora AYA Ery Neko Alice.jpg|Muchos fanloids juntos(? My_skin_Takara_Sora.png|Sora ver. minecraft Collab_listo_e_3_e.png|Collab:3 Takara Sora New.jpg|Nuevo diseño de Sora(se pueden hacer de imagen con el anterior o este) Figma sora new design.jpg|Figma de Sora, con su nuevo diseño(muchias gracias rukisha:3) Takara_Sora_Arte_Conceptual.jpg|Arte conceptual de Sora, su nuevo diseño. ModelTakaraSora.png|ModelDeTakaraSoraByNera|link=ModelDeTakaraSoraByNera InSanYtySora.jpg|InSanitY (para su cover x3) rollinggirlrocksora.jpg|Para el cover Rolling Girl Rock Ver. Categoría:Fanloids de Usuarios Categoría:Vocaloid FanMade Categoría:Basado en Hatsune Miku Categoría:Fanloids Yanderes Categoría:Familia Takara Categoría:Fanloid con voz Categoría:Fanloid Audacity Categoría:Vocaloid con Voz Categoría:Sobrenaturales Categoría:Basado en SF-A2 Miki